


Attack Rock

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Gen, Pets, Pre-Canon, Presents, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday gets Pugsley a Christmas present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Pet Rock."

"What is this?" Pugsley asked, opening his box.

"It's a pet rock," Wednesday informed him. "I got it just for you."

Pugsley grabbed the rock and looked at it from all sides. "What does it do?" he asked.

"Nothing," his sister replied.

Pugsley eyed her, knowing that there had to be more to this gift.

"You don't have to feed it, or walk it, or anything," Wednesday finally continued. "And it can do tricks."

"It can?" Pugsley asked. How could a rock do tricks?

"Watch." Wednesday picked up the rock and looked around. Lurch was standing nearby. "Rock, attack!" she commanded before heaving it at the butler. The rock hit him square on the back, causing the man to grunt.

Wednesday turned back to Pugsley. "See, it's an attack rock too," she said smugly.

Pugsley grinned. "Cool! This is the best pet ever!"


End file.
